Icha Icha: The Fox and Rabbit
by Poke'boy24
Summary: During the Chunin Exams, Naruto fell into the tomb of the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya. Now awaken and very frustrated, she sets her sight on him to help her relieve some stress. Naruto x Kaguya x small Harem Rated M for Lemons, Bunny Girl Transformation, and a few other stuff inside. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.)


**Hey folks, I'm here with a special One-shot for Easter.**

**Also adopted from my friend scarface101, here's my version of The Fox and Rabbit.**

**Summary: During the Chunin Exams, Naruto fell into the tomb of the Rabbit Goddess herself, Kaguya. However, spending countless years sealed in her tomb had made the Goddess very horny as she set her site on him to 'put out the flames' of her uncontrollable lust.**

**Naruto x Kaguya x Hinata x Karin x Anko **

**Contains: Humanoid Rabbit/Bunny Transformation, Hourglass Expansion, Gangbang, Mind Control/Enslavement, Impregnation and Lemon.**

**I do NOT OWN Naruto in any way and neither does scarface101.**

**Now onto the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !" A Blonde teenager cried as he was blown away at full force before crashing into a tree.

_CCCCRRRRRAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK! ! ! !_

"Aaaaooooowwww..." the teen groaned sliding down the trunk before laying on a branch as he continued to moan in pain.

The teen is 15 years old with Spiky Sun-kissed Blonde hair, Blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on his face. His height was 5ft6inches wearing a Orange and Black jumpsuit, a Blue headband around his forehead, and Black sandels.

This teen was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and oldest Genin from his graduating class. **(He was held back for two years so he's 15 while the others from his class are 12-13 years old.)**

Right now Naruto just got separated from his teammates, not that you could call them that, from being sent flying by a powerful gust of wind.

Just great, the only moment I DON'T want to be away from those idiots." Naruto growled before branch jumping his way back to his team so they can pass the second part of this exam.

Far from what anyone believe, Naruto was no idiot but using the Ninja's most powerful weapon, deception.

Deception was what kept him from getting beaten up worst. Deception was what he used to keep those bastards on the Counsel off his back. Deception was what he used to trick people into lowering their guard. And DECEPTION was what he going to use to defeat his enemies!

"Ppphh, I wouldn't be surprised if Uke-teme and Saku-baka got themselves killed already due to their arrogance." Naruto said to himself thinking about all the times they went on missions where he did all the grunt work while their _Sensei_ gave those two all the credit.

"Normally I would just let them die by either Animal or Plant death, but sadly I still need those two alive." he said to himself with disappointment since this isn't the place he should let his teammates die, not now anyway, since he still need them to continue in the exams.

As he landed on the next branch, it suddenly snapped causing him to fall straight towards the ground.

However, instead of feeling hard earth slamming against his body, the dirt gave away like wet paper as he continued to fall until landing on hard floor.

"_AAAAAaaaaaoooooooowwwwwwwww..._ " Naruto groaned from the pain before getting up off his back and looked around to see was in some sort of tomb.

"Wow, I didn't think that there be a tomb here in the Forest of Death." Naruto said out loud before winching as he saw that his hands were bleeding from the cuts he got from the fall.

Seeing a coffin at the edge of the room, Naruto walked over and saw the name of person inside as he read it to himself.

"_'Here lies Kaguya Otsutsuki, The Moon Rabbit Goddess.'_, so this is a tomb of a Goddess?" Naruto questioned looking around as he placed his bloody hands on the lid at the coffin started glowing super bright.

"W-W-What's going on?! And why won't my hands get off this stupid lid?!" Naruto shouted out in panic as he could feel both his blood and chakra being sucked out of him, completely unknowing that the body inside the coffin was restoring itself by feeding on his blood and chakra.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, the coffin blight glow ended before the lid was blasted off and sending Naruto towards the other side of the room.

"FINALLY! After so many years trapped within this cursed tomb, I Goddess Kaguya will bright peace to this world and punish my disobedient Sons for locking me away." A angelical voice exclaimed from the coffin as the smoke cleared as Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head while his face was glowing blight red since she was also naked.

Standing in the coffin was a woman that's 5ft10inches in height with very long White hair that reach her lower thighs with two bhangs hanging over her shoulders that reach her upper thighs, short round eyebrows, two horns on top of her head that looked like rabbit ears, Pale eyes that looked like the Hyuga clan's with a third Red eye on her forehead.

Her body was the very definition to the word Goddess with soft smooth skin and a heavenly hourglass figure consisting of large firm round soft K-cup breasts with her nipples hardening due to cold air, a slim toned waist with a toned flat stomach, wide curvy childbearing hips with a plump toned ass and long luscious legs to complete her godly beauty.

Sensing energy related to her, Kaguya turned towards Naruto who has a blood dripping from his nose and a large tent in his pants from staring to hard at her glorious curves.

Looking down at herself, Kaguya face turn the same shade of Red as his face before a perverted smile and lustful look appeared on her face while feeling her insides heating up.

_'OOOOOhhhhh... Great, being trapped for thousands of years and now I'm extremely horny.'_ Kaguya thought frustrated, her body filled with pent-up sexual urges, before looking at the bulge in Naruto's pant and licked her lips seeing that she had found her first servant.

Stepping out of the coffin, the Rabbit Goddess sashay towards him adding a sway to her hips and bend over so they were both face to face.

Looking him right in the eyes, Kaguya sensed that his blood and chakra was related to her, which made sense since her Sons sealed her with a blood seal so only those who were related to her could release the seal.

_'Hmm... He doesn't look like much, but nothing a little Chakra Modification couldn't fix.'_ Kaguya thought before hearing Naruto talking breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hello, you must by the so call _'Bunny Queen'_ herself huh?" Naruto said as he snapped out of his shock before continuing. "Anyway, the name's Naruto Uzumaki an..._smoooooooch!_" he started before Kaguya pulled him into a heated kiss while tearing his clothes off as she began stroking his member to full hardness.

**/ /Alert: Lemon Ahead, skip if you don't want to read/ /**

Separating from the kiss, Kaguya smiled seeing his dazed expression and completely hard 9inch member as she felt herself already getting wet.

"Oooh yeeees... you will do nicely." Kaguya purred as her third eye glowed, causing Naruto's eyes to glaze over, before pulling the Blonde teen into another heated kiss as she pump chakra into his system causing him to go through a transformation.

First his whisker marks became more feral looking while his height grew to be 5ft8inches while his body became more muscular. His ears grew into Rabbit/Fox-like ears as his nails turned into claws while Orange-Yellow fur grew all over his body. His feet grew and became more Rabbit-like, a Fox-like tail sprouted out from his tailbone while his face turned into a muzzle with his front teeth turning into Rabbit-like fangs.

Pulling her lips away, Kaguya couldn't help but admire her work, though she was a little surprise seeing that he turned into a Fox-Rabbit Hybrid.

Looking farther down, she became even more surprise to see that his cock grew larger now being a foot long and 3inches thick.

Licking her lips hungry, she wrapped her heavenly K-cups around his massive cock, popping the head into her mouth, and started moving her heavenly tits up and down his length as she licked and sucked around the head causing the Animalized Genin to groan in pleasure.

Pumping her breasts up and down against his staff, Naruto continued to release groans of pleasure as the Rabbit Goddess continued her actions on his cock.

Feeling him twitched a bit, she started moving her tits faster and sucking on him harder while the former Genin groans became louder as he began stomping his foot while feeling his balls tighten.

"GGGGGGGrrrrrrrooooooaoaoaaaaaa! ! !... " Naruto cried out in pleasure as his first release hit, pumping gallons of cum into Kaguya's mouth, surprising her with the large amount as she tried to shallow it all but couldn't before taking the head out of her mouth as Naruto blasted the rest of his release all over her face, hair and chest for a minute before finally subsiding.

Panting from his first release, Naruto looked at the cum covered Goddess who was licking the cum off her breasts.

"_MMMMMmmmm..._ You came a lot, didn't you _Big Boy_." Kaguya purred, cleaning the last of his cum on her face, before climbing on top of him and lined her burning wet pussy over his foot long dick and slammed herself right then and there as she cried out feeling it stretch her tight insides.

**"GGGGGGGrrrrrrrr!"** Naruto released a feral growl as he felt her walls squeezed tightly around his cock while the Goddess started riding his cock.

Grabbing her by the hips, Naruto started thrusting wildly into her as she cried out in pleasure.

"OOOOHHHH YEEESSS! ! Fuck me! Fuck me like an animal, your Goddess commands it!" Kaguya lustfully cried, her massive breasts bouncing wildly as Naruto hungrily attack one, his rabbit teeth biting on the nipple, causing her to cry louder as he started sucking on it.

Feeling great pleasure swelling in her breasts, as well as her first orgasm nearing, as she moved her hips faster while feeling Naruto thrusting harder into her pussy until they both finally reached their peak.

"_AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHhhhhhh! ! ! ! !..."_ Kaguya cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her so hard her whole body shook along with milk gushing out of her tits while her juices rushed out of her like a river as well as feeling her descendent flood her womb with gallons of very fertile sperm.

Panting from feeling her first orgasm in centuries, Kaguya could only purr as she continue to feel milk squirting from her breasts and her womb being filled.

"More... Give me more... " the Goddess purred in Naruto ear, rubbing her lactating breast against his chiseled chest.

Unable to contain himself anymore, the Animalized Naruto pushed the Rabbit Goddess off of him before making a quick hand sign as the tomb was filled with smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, Kaguya looked around with a blight blush and perversely smile on her face seeing the room filled with several Naruto clones all packing and ready to unload.

Creating three small Bunnies out of chakra, Kaguya gave them command to look for any Females around the area, infect them, and bring them back here in the tomb.

Once the Chakra Bunnies left to fulfill their orders, Kaguya could only giggle perversely as three clones approach her.

**/With Bunny #1/**

The three bunnies split off in different directions as one found a Purple hair Woman wearing a tore up trench-coat and mesh bodysuit laying on the ground and approached her.

Anko was not having a good day, first her former Sensei stuck into the exams and now she was laying now beaten while winching in pain due to her Curse Mark.

To busy in herself pity, she never notice the little bunny until it bit her on the neck, right where her Cursed Mark is, and seeped inside to start infecting her like its Mistress commanded.

"AAAAOOOWW! What the hell is wrong with this stupid seal?!" Anko grunted before felling her body warm up so suddenly.

"W-W-What's g-g-gooooing... on?!" the Snake mistress asked, not noticing her ears became long bunny ears or her nails becoming claws, as she started panting as she felt body becoming hotter and hotter as she started moaning as the transformation began.

First her height increased a bit making her 5ft10inches tall as her muscles grew and tighten a little. Her feet grew and turned Rabbit like as a Purple Bunny tail sprouted from her tailbone.

Feeling too hot, she tore her clothes off as her breasts started to swell and expand into a large H-cup, her waist slimmed down as her stomach became flat and toned while her hips expanded greatly with her ass becoming soft and plump while her legs became more muscular and toned. And finally, Grey and Purple fur grew and covered her entire body while the Purple fur grew to cover her hands up to her elbows and feet up to her knees to look as if she's wearing gloves and stockings while growing around her chest and torso to look like she's wearing a 'Bunny Girl' leotard as her face became more Rabbit-like with a muzzle, whiskers, and Rabbit teeth.

Once the transformation was complete, the Bunnified Anko stretch and moaned to get a good feel of her new body before coughing up a small White Snake.

"EEEEEEWWWWWW! !" Anko squealed disgustedly before stomping the snake to death with her now huge foot.

"Finally, I'm freed from that creepy snake. Now to go join Mistress in the mating orgy!" she squeal excitedly before rushing back to Kaguya's tomb for some yummy sex since the Rabbit Goddess now owns her in both Mind and Body.

**/With Bunny #2/**

Taking a bath in a river was a Female 13 year old Genin from Kusa **(Grass)** whose teammates were killed by a Bear while she barely managed to escape from herself.

She has Spiky-straight Red hair and Crimson color eyes without her glasses covering them. Her body was covered with bite marks as figure was developing nicely with a perky B-cup bust, toned stomach and slightly wide hips that were just starting to develop curves.

Her name is Karin Uzumaki and she could only sigh since she was now out of the exams since her teammates are dead.

Too busy washing herself, the Uzumaki Girl didn't notice or sense the Chakra Bunny hopping towards her on the water surface until it bit onto her shoulder before seeping into her body and started its Mistress's orders.

"OOOOOooowwwww! What in the Nation just bit me?!" Karin said confused because she didn't see or sense any animals nearby before her eyes widen in surprise seeing the bite marks on her arms and body completely heal themselves.

"Wh... _ooooohhhhhhh_..." Karin started before moaning as she felt extreme heat course through her body before she lost her balance and fell into the water.

Pulling herself onto shore, the Uzumaki girl could only pant with a heavy blush on her face as her ears became Bunny ears and a Red Bunny tail sprouting from her tailbone. Unlike Anko whose height and muscle mass increased, Karin's was at a lesser intense since she was still young. Her B-cups swelled and expanded up a few sizes becoming large D-cups-small E-cups, her stomach became a little more toned and flat while her hips expanded out a little gaining a cute bubble butt as her feet became more Bunny-like.

Her face pushed out a bit becoming more like a Rabbit's with a muzzle, whiskers and teeth while White and Red fur covered her entire body like Anko with Red fur 'gloves', 'stockings', and 'leotard' as the transformation finally completed itself.

"_OOOOOoooooohhhhhhh..._ " Karin moaned softly as she got on all fours and shook her body wildly to get some of the wetness from her fur before putting her glasses back on so she can get a better look at her new body.

"Oh wow, I look so cute!" Karin exclaimed cheerfully as she did a few poses while smiling happily. "If I'm cute now, then I can't wait until I'm older where I'll be drop-dead beautiful!" she gushed before making her way back towards Kaguya's tomb to join in on the fun with her Mistress, Cousin and Sister Mates.

**/With Bunny #3/**

Walking around the Forest with her Byakugan activated was a 13 year old girl from the Hyuga Clan as well as one of the graduating Genins from Konoha's Academy.

She has Blue hair in a short Hime-style cut, Pale Lavendar colored eyes and wearing a very thick jacket that hides her body since she is very shy.

This was Hinata Hyuga, Disowned Heiress and member of Team 8 of Konoha and she seems to be pretty lost since her teammate Kiba got them disqualified by opening their scroll because, well he's Kiba.

_'Hmm... Why do I have the feeling some Goddess took Naruto-kun's virginity?'_ Hinata thought a bit Yandere since she has a massive/unhealthy crush on the Blonde Uzumaki.

Hearing rustling coming from some bushes, Hinata quickly took out a Kunai as she approached the bushes slowly until a little Bunny came out, causing to release a sigh of relief as she put her weapon away and deactivate her Byakugan.

"Hi there little fella, aren't you so adorable." Hinata said as she picked up the Bunny and started hugging it as the bunny began nuzzling against her neck.

"Aaaa... OW!" she started before feeling the it bite into her neck before seeping into her as it started the transformation process.

"W-W-Why do I feel so hot all of a sudden?" Hinata panted while wiping her forehead of sweat before taking off her jacket, showing that she was wearing a shirt underneath, to show that she was an early bloomer for her age with her breasts being high C-cups-low D-cups as her face became very red.

Cupping her still developing chest, she began moaning Naruto's name as she fondled them as her ears became Bunny ears while a Buuny tail sprouted from her tailbone.

"S-S-S-Still too hot... " she moaned in discomfort before tearing the rest of her clothes off before falling onto her back as she started fingering herself.

"Aoh... Aoh... Aoh... " Hinata moaned in pleasure feeling extreme heat wash over her body as her began transforming.

Like Karin she was still too young so her height and muscles didn't increased like Anko, who was a full grown adult. Her breasts swelled and expanded into large F-cups, her waist slimed a little bit as her stomach became flat and toned, her hips expanded to be a bit more wide and curvy than Karin's with her rear growing into a soft bubble butt, finally her feet grew and turned more Rabbit-like.

_"Ooh... ooh... Naruto!... I'm... sooo... close!... "_ she moaned as she fingered herself faster while daydreaming of her and Naruto going at each other like animals in mating season.

Her entire body was soon covered with Lavender and Blue fur like the other two with Blue fur 'gloves', 'stockings', and 'leotard' as her face became more Rabbit-like with a muzzle, whiskers and teeth while her body started twitch rapidly until...

"AAAAAAOOOOOOOOOooooooohhhhhhhh! ! !... " she moaned in great pleasure as her orgasm hit, releasing her juices all over her hand and the glass before bringing her hand towards her face to stiff it and licked her clean of her juices.

"MMMmmmm... I hope Naru-kun like the taste of Cinnamon Buns." Hinata purred before getting up and rushed back to her Mistress and Mate-to-be.

**/ /Kaguya's Tomb, 4 Hours later/ /**

"AAAAAAAAOOOOOHHHHHHH! !... YES!... Keep going my Bunnies! Keep sucking your Goddess's milk!... " Kaguya cried out as Naruto, the Original, was fucking her in a Full Nelson position while the Bunnified Hinata and Karin were sucking on her tits full of milk while two Clones her holding the two by their hips while thrusting into them from behind while Anko was enjoying being ganged banged by a few other clones.

"Ooh yes!... You two with be ready to bleed once you're both old enough in a few years... " the Goddess moaned as Naruto squeezed her thighs as he rammed into her harder.

It wasn't long until they all had their orgasm has Kaguya and her Bunny Girls cried out in pleasure while Naruto and his clones groaned out as the released torrents of their seed inside the ones they were connected to.

**/ /Lemon Over/ /**

**/ /3 Days later/ /**

Laying down on the coffin she turned into a bed, the Rabbit Goddess purred as she cuddled against the Male Uzumaki after spending 3 full days of non-stop sex.

Bringing her hand towards her stomach, she rubbed it tenderly knowing she now has life growing inside her again.

"Hope it's a Girl this time." Kaguya whisper to herself before looking over towards her first of many Bunny Servants to come in the future with their fur covered in sweat and cum with satisfied looks on their faces before looking at the one who released her with a smile on her face.

"So, feeling better now Ms. Carrot Cake." Naruto said with a grin causing Kaguya's eyes to widen.

"W-W-What!? But I thought I had her Mind enslaved like those girls... " she started before Naruto placed a finger on her lips.

"You did for a moment, but I snapped out of your little mind control trick after the first time I released into you." Naruto said as he felt better himself after being so stressed all the time.

Kaguya just pouted before crossing her arms and looking away.

"So then you were faking to make love to me?" she asked still not looking at him while a smile appeared on her face since she did enjoy the rough sex, the gangbangs and the other stuff as well before feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders and his hardening cock poking her butt cheek.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy it as much as I did." Naruto said as he started trailing kisses around her neck and collarbone causing her to moan as he place a hand on her stomach. "Plus this child, OUR child, is a symbol of our love for each other so no it's not fake, I just hate being control." he added as he gently moved his hand up from her stomach towards her breast and gave it a soft squeeze as milk leaked from the nipple.

Feeling the combination of his kissing around her neck, her breast being fondled and his hard cock rubbing against her ass, Kaguya couldn't help but feel pretty turned-on.

"Besides... "Naruto whispered into her ear before bringing his other hand down to fingered her wet lips. "You may be my Goddess, but I'm the Master here... " he added with a small feral growl as the Rabbit Goddess couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto... " Kaguya started before looking back at him with deep lust in her eyes. "Shut up and just fuck me already... " she demanded with a slutty voice before pushing him onto his back as the two share a heated kiss.

It wasn't before long as screams, cries, moans and growls of pleasure was heard throughout the tomb as they both had another round of heated feral sex.

**/ / /The End/ / /**

**And there's an end to another One-shot as I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all again with more stories.**

**Happy Easter Everyone!**


End file.
